


论问题的解决方法

by KevenRowe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Sex
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:34:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KevenRowe/pseuds/KevenRowe
Summary: Kara Danvers和Lena Luthor在性生活上遭遇了一点小问题，她们努力地寻求解决方法。
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Kudos: 19





	论问题的解决方法

**Author's Note:**

> 祝大家春节快乐！情人节快乐！
> 
> PS.  
> 看在作者是个炖肉苦手的份上，忽略那些bug吧。  
> 非常抱歉我没有勇气在写完再读一遍捉虫。

身经百战的Lena Luthor从未想过自己的性生活会遭遇灭顶之灾。

任谁也不会想到，造成这种滑铁卢场面的竟然会是她的伴侣，钢铁之躯的Supergirl，纳新诺市的人间之神——此刻这个神祇正站在她面前，光着屁股磕磕巴巴地试图解释些什么。而Lena则由于过于震惊直接进入了宕机状态，眼睛直勾勾地盯着某个氪星人两腿之间某个不可名状的位置，一脸“What the fuck？！”的表情。

“你有一个……”半晌，Lena终于找回自己粉碎的注意力，艰难地开口：“Penis？！”

“如果你用人类而不是氪星的知识来说的话，那么……是的。”Kara勉强妥协：“不过我们可以改叫它生殖腺吗？”

Lena点了点头，“好的，你有一个生殖腺。”顿了顿，“你有一个名为生殖腺的Penis？！”

“那不是Penis！！！”

“不然还能是什么？”Lena表情复杂地看着这个在她两腿之间晃荡的东西，“它看起来真他妈的大。”

“呃……是吗？”Kara低头看了看，“我不确定。”

“如果以人类为参考系的话，那么它是的。”

Kara缩了缩脑袋，表情就像一只被主人嫌弃了的小奶狗。Lena赶紧补救道：“但是我还是很感兴趣的。”

Kara的眼睛倏然亮了，“所以我们……”

“哦不，Kara，等等，不是像对人类那种感兴趣，我没有那么大的……空间。”

Kara似懂非懂的点了点头。Lena突然意识到Kara可能对此并没有什么明确的概念。

“我很好奇，那你跟Mon-El……”

Kara脸上露出一种微妙的表情，Lena意识到自己可能问到了一个奇怪的问题。

“你可以穿上裤子再慢慢说。”Lena道，虽然她在Kara红着脸穿裤子的过程中满脑子都是“靠这也太大了”“她怎么把这玩意儿塞进去的”，但是她努力让自己显得更平静些。她不想把Kara吓坏了。

“过去我们氪星人一直抱怨达克萨姆星人自私傲慢又放荡，其实也是因为他们在某些方面上确实……天赋异禀。”

“能具体点吗？”

“他们有两套生殖腺，每一个人，类似于人类同时拥有两套不同性别的生殖器官。”

“哇哦”Lena觉得不可思议：“所以Mon-El也……”

Kara点了点头。她看着欲言又止的Lena，好心地补充：“而且……按你的话来说……他有足够的空间。”

“这可真是……”Lena深吸了一口气，“开拓眼界。”

“而且他们有各种奇怪的姿势，并且我们……”

“哦不，Kara，你不需要说这么详细。”Lena打断了她的话。

“我讲这些会让你不开心吗？”

“也不是。”Lena觉得心情很复杂。

Kara蹭过来跟她靠在一起，Lena靠进Kara怀里，两个人安静的呆了一会儿。

“我很抱歉进行的不太顺利。”Kara闷闷道：“我想先告诉你的，但是我不知道该怎么说。我从来不敢告诉别人这个，连Clark也是。”

“Clark跟你不一样吗？”

“他没说，我也不敢问。”Kara靠得更近了，“其实很多时候我觉得他更像一个地球人，至少是个精神地球人。氪星对他来说只是一个概念，他没有真正在其中生活过，他了解氪星的文化就像我们在历史课上了解希腊人  
的生活一样——那只是知识，不是他生活的一部分。”

Lena没有说话，她抱住了Kara，希望肢体的接触能略微驱散她孤独的感受。而Kara显然也感受到伴侣的温暖，她们向彼此靠近，直至双唇相接。彼此的温暖的气息让她们在亲吻中贪婪地寻求更加亲密的接触，等到反应过来的时候Kara已经把Lena摁在了床上。

她们一上一下面面相觑，终于，Lena清了清嗓子开口道：“那个，我觉得我们还是要把解决这个问题提上日程。”

“你觉得我还有希望吗？”

Lena回忆了一下某个东西的尺寸，强迫自己把“不”字咽回肚子里，拍了拍Kara的后背安慰道：“我们总能找到办法的。”

Kara将信将疑地点了点头，有些无措地问：“那我现在能做什么？”

“或许我们应该先把衣服脱了？”Lena道。该死的，她觉得她们现在就像两个初尝禁果的少年。但Kara的氪星脑袋显然没那么多弯弯绕绕，她就这样顺从的脱下T恤——哦天啊，她的腹肌可真好看。

Lena顿时觉得自己又有了解决问题的勇气。

然而某人完全没有觉察到什么，她还在等待下一步指示。Lena却已经小心翼翼地把手覆上了Kara线条分明的腹部，轻轻的摩挲着，在得到Kara的准许后，她放心大胆地向上探索，她的手掌在掠过山尖时激起了Kara的  
战栗，Kara一下子攥住了她的手。

Lena紧张起来：“你不舒服吗？”

“我不知道。”Kara松开了Lena的手，脸有点红，“我觉得这种感觉很奇怪。”

Lena咽了咽口水。Kara的懵懂在不经意间激发了她某种邪恶的乐趣，她看起来似乎真的对某些东西缺乏经验。Lena有点想问她之前跟Mon-El是怎么做的，但是她憋住了，她可不想在床上跟对象探讨这种问题——她现在可有更重要的事情。

“Kara，你躺下。”

Kara愣了一下，还是顺从地躺回床上。Lena能居高临下的看到她蓝色的眼睛里有一丝无所适从，但说真的，Lena已经开始意识到自己享受这种控制感。

她俯下身，柔软的嘴唇落在Kara敏感的山尖，如愿听到Kara的声音卡在嗓子，接着在Lena的吮吸下泄露出断断续续的气息。在灵巧的舌头也加入战局后，Kara的倏然攥紧了身下的床单，Lena能感觉到她绷紧了身体的肌肉，这让她更加努力的试图取悦自己的伴侣，直至听到Kara忍不住闷哼出声，开始哼哼唧唧地喊着Lena的名字。在Lena捏住了另一端的时候Kara甚至弓起了身子，这让Lena试图用体重将她摁回床上。

“Rao！”Kara突然叫了一声。

Lena被这突然一嗓子吓得不敢动弹，生怕搞出二次伤害。但很快她发现Kara似乎并没有受到什么伤害，相反，她的下半身一直在往Lena大腿上磨蹭。

“我不是故意的。”Kara抱歉地解释，但显然她不怎么能管住下半身的动作。她的生殖腺已经在裤子里膨胀成一个蔚为可观的凸起，Lena甚至觉得自己能隔着布料感觉到它的热度。

Kara难受地挪动了一下，小心翼翼地问：“我可以脱掉吗？”

Lena当然没有意见，问题在于怎么把这玩意儿从牛仔裤里掏出来。Kara的生殖腺肿胀得太过头了，Lena在跟拉链搏斗的同时还得努力按住某个一直乱动的家伙。Kara总是无法控制自己的胯部，每当Lena的手摁住裤子上凸起的部位，她就本能的往她手上蹭，一边道歉一边蹭——表情很有诚意，身体却格外诚实。

Lena对这种不要命（根子）的行为感到无奈。她废了九牛二虎之力终于把Kara的生殖腺从裤子里解放出来。虽然已经不是第一次见识到它的体积，Lena仍旧被震惊了一把，甚至对Mon-El肃然起敬。

然后呢？

然后她们四目相对。Kara咽了咽口水，她看看下面，又看了看Lena，Lena突然意识到Kara希望她做些什么。

Lena不愿让Kara失望。她尝试着触碰她的生殖腺，听到Kara发出舒适的喘息声。这个东西看起来皮肤很薄，Lena能看到皮肤下极细的血管脉络，她轻轻的握住了它。

“Rao……”Kara发出满足的叹息声。她的呼吸变得更重，胯部又按捺不住地开始小幅度地耸动，“哦……Lena……我的天……啊……”她哑着声音鼓励伴侣，“你可以握住它……哦……对……就是这样……哦天啊……Lena……你可以再用力点……啊……”

Kara挺动的幅度更大了，Lena惊讶的发现Kara的生殖腺比她预想的要更坚强些，她用近乎蹂躏的力量握住它揉动，换来的却是Kara更激烈的动作和更大的呻吟声：“哦……我的好女孩……就是这样……就是这样……继续……天啊……你可真是个天才……”

“我应该说我很荣幸吗？”Kara的热情显然也感染了Lena。看着伴侣在自己手下愉悦得不能自己，Lena忍不住在她仰起头时俯身亲吻她的脖颈。但Kara却趁机一把抱住她，抬手就把睡袍给扯了下来。

“Kara——”Lena还没回过神来，Kara已经反客为主开始舔舐她的脖颈，并一路向下吮吸她的胸前的敏感。Lena在Kara突然的反攻下节节败退丢盔弃甲，不自觉得开始呻吟着索要更多。

显然本能的教育成果是非常显著的。Kara无师自通地在Lena分开双腿的间隙挤进她两腿间的位置，从Lena的呻吟中获得启发，开始顶起胯部用生殖腺去摩擦某个特定的位置。Lena简直是要开始尖叫，她在颠簸中感到自己涌出的液体迅速的将Kara的腰身搞得一片狼藉。她被快感轰击得脱力的身体不得不将重量都交付给Kara，Kara在生殖腺获得更强烈的挤压的瞬间差点爽得要开始哽咽的，紧接着她的生殖腺开始变得坚硬又肿胀，她感觉全部的快感在一瞬间疯狂地往某一处汹涌而去。

“Rao——”

在Lena开始高潮的同时，Kara也绷紧了腰身开始抽搐——灭顶的快感把她的大脑冲刷得一片空白。她颤抖的嘴唇发不出任何声音，直到她的生殖腺终于从疯狂的喷射中停下，她才勉勉强强找回自己的声音。

“我猜，我们解决的还不错？”她喘息着问Lena。

Lena没有立即回答她，而是精疲力尽地把自己丢回床上——她刚刚目睹了一个过于刺激的场面，以至于她的大脑又把她轰击了一通。不过这也很好，至少她们过得还不错，不是吗？


End file.
